Magic and Gore
by Skuns
Summary: For once, Henry takes charge.


Magic and Gore

This is rated M for a reason.

...

Robin hummed nonsensically to herself as she strode leisurely on her way. The autumn night was falling chilly and silent around camp and she nodded good night to a few of her friends as they settled down for a bit of relaxation. She herself was returning to her own tent, having just left her children with well wishes of sweet dreams. Whether or not they actually would get to sleep was on them, although they knew how she felt about them staying up late.

Morgan was really no worry. He grew tired easily and had the incredible ability to conk out anytime, anywhere. As long as Owain, his tent-mate, kept his theatrics on the down low, then Morgan could easily be in bed by six. Marc on the other hand... Her young daughter took after her father, relentless in energy and always ready for a good time. It certainly didn't help Robin's patience when she unwillingly disobeyed her standing curfew, always claiming that she simply lost track of the time. Marcie(as her parents affectionately took to calling her), just couldn't sit still. Robin had purposely roomed her with Nah in the hopes that the small manakete would exercise some caution and sense over her. She was still waiting to see any results. However, upon leaving the girls cramped tent(which very much had the appearance of a teenage girls bedroom), Robin firmly expressed that if she so much as set one foot outside of her tent flap that night, then she would definitely regret it in the morning.

It was amazing, how fast she took to being a mother. While not really hers, and the age gap being no more than a few years between them, Robin still loved her twins dearly. Morgan was bright, cheerful, enthusiastic, and an absolute ray of sunshine during the cloudiest of times. His knack for strategy ensured his constant presence and she even took him on as an assistant of sorts, sharing her workload not so equally with him. After all, he was still learning and was no where near ready to lead the Shepherds. His younger sister was a bit more of a free-spirit. She was adored by all and knew how to use it to her advantage, especially when it came to her father. She was fun-loving, loud, and too keen on mischief. Marcie found herself in trouble on more than one occasion because the call of the wild was far too strong in her, prompting her to create all sorts of chaos for her own entertainment. Despite her troublemaking streak, she meant well and was always good for a fun time.

Robin smiled to herself as she thought lovingly of her far-flung children. They had only been a family for just little over a month by this point, Morgan having found them close to three weeks before Marc, but as far as Robin was concerned, they were still hers. No timeline could ever change that.

Finally reaching her own tent, Robin parted the flap to enter into the cozy space she had created just for her and her husband. A few candles of different lengths and sizes sat burning in a dish on a low crate that had been up cycled into a nightstand, the soft glow that illuminated the inside being only so strong, casting dark shadows in the corners but still giving off a warm feel.

A spicy aroma wafted through the air, catching in her nose and causing her to crinkle it. It was strong but not unpleasant as Robin recalled the incense that Marc had purchased for her a few bazaars back. The sticks of scented gum had been a peace offering, a tricky plea from her daughter to not get angry at her for her latest run-in with Frederick. She had actually forgotten about the incense until now.

As she peeled her coat from her shoulders, she tried to remember if she had lit any before heading out to kiss her kids good night. She had been swamped with work for the past week and frequently found herself questioning her more mundane actions. In fact, if the twins hadn't been around to berate her for working too hard, then she would forget all about the silly notion of actually taking care of herself, too absorbed in her duties to be bothered with food, or hygiene, or sleep. Those two really were a godsend.

"Either I'm overworked, or I'm getting old if I can't even recall burning incense..." She muttered, tossing her coat on the back of her simple, wooden chair. As she moved to undo the belt around her waist, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, raising like the hackles of a cornered cat. Sensing a sinister presence, Robin froze in her undressing, slowly turning her head around to view behind her. Nothing.

Scanning the area of her tent with shifting blue eyes, Robin's breath hitched in her throat when she could find not a damn thing. Even with the shadows playing across the canvas walls, she could make out no outline of an intruder and yet, that dire presence still engulfed her, setting unseen and suffocating.

She silenced her breathing, forcing herself to listen for any sounds that would give the specter away. The swaying of trees and grass through the gentle wind mixed with the faint laughter of her closest neighbors beyond, but she could hear nothing other than her quickening pulse here in her tent. Not even the minute flutter of a cape could be heard. But she still got the creeping feeling that something just wasn't right...

Licking her lips and deciding that it was just her work-addled mind playing cruel tricks on her, Robin turned her back to the scene of the unknown crime and resumed in her undressing. She threw her belt and skirt onto the same chair as her coat as she kicked off her boots, moving them out of the way with her bare foot to prevent any early-morning tripping. She then slipped both index fingers into the hem of her britches, slipping them down her thighs to drop silently at her feet. Kicking them to the side as well, she crossed her arms above her head, ready to pull her shirt off when the flames of the candles flickered violently, causing their light to shine irregularly and eerily, frightening her more than she already was.

With absolutely no finesse, Robin swiveled on the spot awkwardly, goosebumps pricking at her skin as she shivered from fear. Again, not a soul was present, not a sound heard. She whimpered quietly to herself as the aura of whatever haunted her seemed to grow heavier, more intense. She whipped her head from side to side, trying to catch a glimpse of anything that hid in the shadows, but to no avail. She was totally alone in her tent, as it would appear.

Breathing deeply then letting it go, Robin forced her face into a look of resolute bravery, the one she called upon every time she entered the battlefield: cold, calculating, and unafraid. As long as she tricked herself into thinking she was brave, then she could hold out much longer than she thought humanly possible.

With one final sweep from her eyes and ears, Robin turned back around once more, determined to not let the things that go bump in night get the better of her. If she didn't live in a world where the dead walked the earth, then she could tell herself that monsters didn't exist, but seeing as she did, she had to tell herself that whatever was messing with her senses lived only in her mind. Funny, how the night had a way of changing ones perception and making things a little more scary.

Removing her shirt, Robin stood firmly on the spot in nothing but her silky brassiere and panties. If she hadn't been on edge from the night's tricks and illusions, then she would have stopped to admire her womanly figure in the full-length mirror. Only behind closed doors could she ever be fully comfortable with her body, even if she was constantly told that she possessed the body of a goddess(alright, only her husband ever said that), but that was still no reason to flaunt it.

Wanting nothing more than to dive under the many covers of her shared bedroll, Robin twisted her arms behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra, her fingers nearly having it apart when a voice whispered into her ear.

"Scared, are you?"

Yelping loudly and jumping wildly, Robin twirled around to come face to face with the likes of her very own monster. A monster who went by the name of Henry.

"What's the matter, babe? Afraid of your own husband? Hehehe..."

She clutched at her chest as a glare burned right through him.

"You...ASS! That was YOU the whole time?!" She cried, wanting very badly to slap him across his boyish face, to slap that self-incriminating smile right off his twisting lips. Lucky for him though, Robin was skilled in the art of restraint. "You scared the HELL out of me! Do you have any idea what you put me through just now?!"

"Ahaha, clever magic, isn't it? All I did was manipulate the visible plane so, I was actually here with you the whole time! You just couldn't see me, nya!" He tossed his head back in laughter, his mirth escaping him in the most unnerving way possible. As he cackled, Robin noticed that it was his same exact laugh that he let loose in battle, the very same maniacal shriek that he reserved for his victims. It sent a chill down her spine, the way he seemed to lose his mind altogether.

"Stop it! That wasn't funny!" She growled, beating a fist to his chest. "What if the kids had been here, huh? I'd bet my entire library that you wouldn't dare ever frighten them like that."

His laughter slowed at the mention of the twins until it ceased all at once. He set his face into an expression of neutrality, the smile slackening from his lips.

"Aww, now that's not very fair, Robbie, using them against me like that... That's kinda... Mean." As he said this, his smile returned to full effect, vicious and hungry, and downright menacing.

She didn't like it, the way he looked at her like she were something to be challenged, dominated even. He never looked at her that way.

"Just what do you think you're playing at? Huh? If this is your idea of a practical joke then you can just forget about-"

"Oh, this is no practical joke, my love, nyahaha..." He interrupted, his foxy grin becoming more feral with each roving glance of her half naked body.

He stepped forward, forcing her to step back, her heels bumping into the outer edge of their bed(his side). The sudden obstruction in her backwards path had her stumbling and nearly collapsing onto the flimsy mattress if he hadn't swiftly reached out to grab hold of her upper arm. Despite his devious demeanor, his grip was gentle, exerting just enough pressure to keep her standing. And that was all she needed in order to catch her breath. Apparently, he had no qualms with scaring the living daylights out of her, as for hurting her, that was something he simply would not do. Funny, how the tiniest detail was more than enough to call someone on their bluff. Whatever he thought he was doing, was not enough to outwit her. Still, she forced her face to remain stony.

"Henry... What are you doing?..."

He kept his smile in place, skimming his fingers over the soft skin of her shoulder to hook under the strap of her bra. A musical hum vibrated in his throat as he thumbed the silky feel of it.

"Weell, a certain princess maay have told me that you think I'm boring. Er, in bed, that is, hehehe." He chuckled quietly. As he reminded her of some long-forgotten girl talk that involved a hot spring, he slid the bra strap down her shoulder to let it hang loosely at her arm.

Robin could practically feel her heart give out. She had been under the impression that she told the girls that in confidence but now, here she was, having just had the scare of her life, and her husband coming on to her like a sexually crazed fellbeast. If this was him trying to prove that he was anything but boring, then he was doing a spectacular job of it.

"Henry...sweetie, listen to me. I'm sure that whatever Lissa told you was taken way out of context. I didn't mean-"

Once again, he cut her off, but not with words. He wiped the smile from his face, cracking his eyelids just enough so that the silver of his irises shone through, trapping whatever she wanted to say in her throat. Then, pinning her arms at her sides, he thrust her down onto the bed with an "Oompf!", straddling her hips as his cloak sailed and settled around them. Struggling slightly, Robin couldn't help the surprise that escaped her in the form of a squeal.

"H-Henry! Just what do you think you're doing?!" She shrilled, now very much confused and maybe a little bit aroused.

Releasing his hold on her arms to place his palms on either side of her head, he gazed down at her with still open eyes, his trademark smile slowly reforming.

"Nya, you're so CUTE when you're confused, Robbie." He replied. "I don't get to see this side of you very often, so forgive me if it makes me want to do _this_..." At his own cue, he ground his crotch into her thigh, eliciting another satisfying squeal the tactician.

"Ahh, I like that sound... I wonder if I could make you squeal all night long? Hehehe..."

Baring his teeth in the most animalistic smile she had seen yet, he lowered his face to her neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. The feel of his tongue running wet over her skin sent a wave of electricity throughout her body, shocking her into submission to let him do as he pleased. For him to be the aggressor was something new, something terrifying, and something soo fucking fantastic.

She had to will herself to breathe throughout his hot assault of her exposed neck, hissing when he opened his mouth wide to bite down. He definitely knew how to be aggressive, she'd give him that.

But the pain ended as quickly as he had issued it, keeping his lips in place as he licked and sucked at the tender area. Robin moaned, enjoying this far more than she should have been. When her cries became increasingly louder, she suddenly stopped when the horrible realization that their neighbors would hear everything occurred to her. She stiffened under him, propping herself up on her elbows to listen for any signs of stirring outside of their. This wouldn't have been the first time that Tharja had eavesdropped on them...

Amazingly, Henry caught on and grinned even wider. As he bent his head back to lick some more at the newly forming love bite on her neck, she brushed his face away with her own, nervously mentioning that they(she) was being too loud. He chuckled.

"Be as loud as you want, I don't care, nyaha. Besides, I've already soundproofed the tent, Tharja could be right outside the flap and not hear a thing."

Quirking an eyebrow at his foresight, Robin relaxed once more into the mattress, allowing him to rest his weight on her as he continued in his amorous affair. Starting at her jaw this time, he trailed wet kisses down her throat, onto her chest, in between her ample breasts. Her breathing became faster as he wedged a hand beneath her to finish what she had meant to do before he revealed himself. With unsurprisingly deft fingers, he had the clasp undone in a matter of seconds, the garment releasing it's taut embrace of her curves to allow them to spill fully beneath him. In one fluid motion, he ripped the bra from her and threw it haphazardly into the open expanse of their tent.

Feeling overly exposed but not the least bit embarrassed, Robin drew her hands to his smiling face, carding her fingers through his pale hair, dragging her nails over his scalp, and generally enjoying the effect that he was having on her.

Breathing deeply, she pushed her breasts to his chest, loving the way the corners of his mouth twitched ever upwards.

"You know, Robin... The way you are now... It's really a turn-on to imagine you covered in blood... Soo much blood, nyahaha..." He said, the shadows on his face deepening with the change in expression.

Robin drew back, a little disgusted by his erotic fantasy.

"E-excuse me?..."

"Oh yeah, I think about it all the time. You, in the middle of war, splattered with the blood and gore of your enemies..." He breathed, his voice becoming labored as he tried to control himself. He wasn't doing a very good job of it though. If the bulge on her thigh told her anything, it was that he was very close to seriously losing his mind.

"It's so hot, watching you kill anyone who gets in your way. If we could get away with it, I'd drag you to the ground right there in the middle of battle and do everything to you, everything that you like, right there in the blood and gore of the battlefield. Holy Hell, would that be soo hot..." He moaned, grinding his hips against her thigh once again. His eyes clouded over at the sick fantasy, and as much as Robin wanted to admit that it was indeed sick, she was strangely enthralled by his honesty.

Without a word, Robin undid the collar that held his cloak around his shoulders, throwing both to the floor. Taking heed from her initiative, Henry straightened up to pull his sweat over his head, revealing his thin, but toned body. Scar tissue ran in jagged and sloping lines across his skin, proof of his victories and failures as one of the more terrifying Shepherds. As Robin looked him over, pride swelled in her heart at having him all to herself.

Speeding things along, she removed the rest of his clothing as he urged her to lift her hips so he could slip her silky panties off. She did just that and in a matter of moments, he was once staring down at her, his wolffish smile spread from ear to ear. He lowered his hips into hers but ventured no further, instead reveling in the feel of how hot and wet she felt against him.

"Ya know, baby," he said, the petname sounding foreign in his unusually serious voice. She was so accustomed to his sing-song tone that it surprised her whenever he dropped it. "I'd murder this whole camp if it were to make you happy. Whatever you want, it's yours. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it..."

Tenderly, she lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, never minding the gruesome things we was telling her. He was loyal to her and that's all that mattered.

His smile softened slightly. "If I was ever boring before, I'm sorry. But you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'll do whatever I have to do to make you happy, no matter what."

He re-positioned himself between her legs, his gentle smile returning to it's more feral one, his grin so carnal that she knew there was no going back, even she had wanted to.

Before she was fully ready, he entered her, evoking a moan so loud from her that he actually was sort of grateful for the soundproofing. As much as he loved having the others listen in, like telling them just who exactly he belonged to, it was still something private, only meant for him. Yes, she was all his and he'd be damned if he let her down.

As he moved in her gently but forcefully, rocking her under his body and feeling the heat build between them, he lowered his lips to her ear, panting heavily as he whispered as musically as he could,

"You really bring out the worst in me... And I love it.~"

...

Let's all admit it, Henry is one messed up individual. Also, sorry if he appears out of character. Given the situation, I like to think that he'd be less silly when he's dominate.

But we still love him for it.

:3


End file.
